


Coming into mind

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is specified to be 18 in the second chapter, Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), Miscommunication, Vaginal Fingering, ahsoka’s age is never specified but she’s old enough to drink, implied sex later, yes that tag is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Ahsoka tries to mindtrick Rex into getting her a drink, but there’s a slight miscommunication and it gets awkward
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loulines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulines/gifts).



> I wrote this in like an hour because Lou wanted me to write it. I just had a random burst of productivity. School is still exhausting if you’re wondering why I’m behind on my other fics.
> 
> Ahsoka is at least old enough to drink and drive ( **ON SEPARATE OCCASIONS!!!** ) here. Could be 16 or 18, whatever you’re comfortable with. I didn’t specify any age

Rex sighed. He, his brothers and Ahsoka were sitting at 79’s in a booth, and they were all getting a little buzzed, except for Ahsoka, who was turned away from the bar and she had been trying to get Rex to get her a drink. Rex didn’t want her to drink. As much as he hated the driving habits her master taught her, he liked having a ride back to the barracks.

“Come on Rex,” Ahsoka begged “Just one drink”

“No,” Rex said “it’s your fault for forgetting your ID”

“I could-“ Jesse said, but Rex held up his hand to silence his brother. 

“As your CO, I forbid this” he said, staring at his brother.

“I countermand that order, as your CO” Ahsoka said, and Jesse got up.

Rex grabbed the sleeve of his his brothers uniform. “She can’t, she’s off duty”

“And you’re not?” Ahsoka asked 

“No,” Rex said “no such thing for us clones”

“He’s right there” Echo said “Sorry Ahsoka, but he’s right. You can’t order someone to do something right now, thanks to the Jedi’s rules on rank.”

Ahsoka sighed. “This is no fun”

“Well, she could mindtrick someone to do it” Fives said

“Fives is stupid enough to fall for it” Echo joked, earning him a smack to the pauldron from Fives

“We’re trained to resist those,” Rex said “If anyone listens to you, they’ll get in trouble with me”

“What if I just mindtrick you instead?” Ahsoka teased

“You can’t,” he teased back “I’ll resist”

“I like your confidence” she said, leaning in. Rex could feel his face turn red and his uniform get a little warm.

“Well, I’ve had practice before,” he stammered “When Ventress tried to mindtrick me on Teth” 

“And you don’t think I can be more convincing than Ventress?” she purred, practically crawling onto his lap. He leaned back, trying to keep at least a little appropriate distance between them, but she was very distracting.

“You could try?” Rex said. His mind was already turning to mush, and he could feel the blood rushing to his dick, even though he was trying to keep it down. He mentally scolded himself for wearing his uniform today, instead of his armour which would’ve hidden his growing erection.

“Yes, I could” she said, and she slowly raised her hand in front of his face, and he somehow trembled before her. She was oddly intimidating, and he was way more aroused than he’d like to admit. His brothers were staring at him, and he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Rex...” she said, seductively somehow? He was so confused and trying to get his mind out of the gutter. She raised her hand in front of his face, and slowly waved it in front of him. He met her eyes, and somehow her gaze was extremely intense and hard to ignore.

“You will come...” his mind went blank and his vision went white as he obeyed her command. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a low moan as he came in his pants, painting the inside of his underwear white. 

As he rode out the last waves, he could feel Ahsoka tensing up in surprise. He opened his eyes, and all his brothers just stared at him. 

“I...” he stammered, trying to hide the humiliation. “I will come to the bar with you and get you a drink” he finished, hoping he could play it off like the mind trick worked.

Ahsoka stayed quiet for a second, and then she smiled. “See? I told you guys I was good” 

She slipped off his lap, and stood up. She gestured for him to follow her. He sighed, and did. _”If only you knew how good...”_ he thought.

 _”I know,”_ her voice said in his mind. He startled at the intrusive “thought”, and she just chuckled.

 _”Don’t worry, it’s fine”_ she said into his mind as she reached the bar _”You can return the favour later tonight in my quarters if you want to. You’ll have to walk me home now anyway”_

He ordered her a beer and handed it to her. She smiled at him, and he could feel his mind clearing up with post-nut clarity and the mindtrick wearing off. 

“Alright,” he said, smiling at her “I’ll make you lose your mind too”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka leave 79’s to go so some stuff somewhere else

Ahsoka put her glass down on the counter.

“Alright, let’s go” she said, getting up from the barstool and gesturing for Rex to follow her

“Wait, right now?” He asked 

“Yes?” She asked “I mean, if you’re up for it?”

“Sure,” he said “I just assumed you wanted to do it at the end of the night”

“I was planning too, but you looked so cute just now” she said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bar. 

His brothers were staring at them leaving, but she ignored them. Rex, however, gave them an awkward wave.

“Just ignore them,” she said “let’s find somewhere private for now.”

As soon as they stepped outside, they noticed it was pouring. 

“Well, there goes my plan to find an alley” she said 

“I know a place,” Rex said. “There’s an abandoned hotel nearby where some of my brothers meet up with civvie friends who don’t have their own. We could go there”

“I don’t know, I don’t want your brothers to know we’re doing this”

“The place isn’t popular with the 501st as far as I know, my men usually prefer going home with the civvies,,” Rex said “and it’s still early. We’re probably not going to be running into anyone”

“I’m still not sure” she admitted

“Well, I know just how to make you look less like a Jedi” Rex said, leaning in 

“Oh yeah?” She teased

“Hmmm” Rex confirmed before he leaned in to her. Their lips met, and he pulled her close, his hands were on her hips.

Ahsoka’s stomach jumped at the feeling, but Rex stepped back.

He ducked down, and slipped her lightsabers into his boots.

“You took them?” She asked 

“They make you look like a Jedi.” He said, as he started taking off his coat “Cover yourself with this”

“Why?” She asked

“It’ll hide your face.” He said “Plus, it’ll help shelter you from the rain”

“Aren’t you gonna get wet?” She asked as she draped the coat over her head

“No, you’re gonna be wet” he said

Ahsoka laughed. 

“In all seriousness, this rain is nothing compared to what we had on Kamino. I’ll be fine”

“Alright.” She said “lead the way to...”

“69’s” Rex said

“You guys named the sex hotel 69’s?” She asked as they started following him

“We’re technically overgrown 12 year olds” Rex said “even if people don’t see it”

“I don’t really see you as a 12 year old” she said

“Good, because I’m 13” he joked. She punched his arm playfully.

A few moments later, they turned the corner and arrived at the hotel.  
“Let’s go inside, and try not to get recognized” he said

A clone dressed in red armour was manning the counter. “Coruscant guard runs this place” Rex whispered to her “That’s all I know too. Never been here before except to drag my men out of bed back to the barracks for morning training”

“Neither have I, obviously.” She whispered “You take the lead”

“Hey,” Rex said “I want a room”

The clone looked up from whatever he was doing (solitaire, judging by the reflection in his visor) and took off his helmet. “Isn’t she a little young? I need to check her ID just to be she’s legal”

“I met her at 79’s. Her ID was checked there” Rex said 

“I still need to see her ID” the clone said, turning to her.

“You already know I’m eighteen” she said, waving her hand in his face

The clone blinked slowly, clearly caught off guard by the mindtrick. But this was an easy trick, since she was telling him the truth, and he was easily convinced. 

“I know you are already eighteen,” the clone repeated. “Room number twelve is free” he said, waving toward the hallway

Ahsoka looked into the hallway lined with doors.

“Thank you” Ahsoka said as she walked into the hallway. 

“Let’s hope he didn’t know you mindtricked him” Rex said

“He shouldn’t. It was a simple one, and he’ll keep believing me until proven otherwise. But I didn’t lie, so it’s fine”

“Alright,” Rex said. “This is room number 12”

Rex opened the door to their room and let her in, before quickly closing the door behind them. He locked it, to prevent any of his brothers from bursting in.

“So... you still want this?” He asked nervously 

“Yes, unless you’re having second thoughts” she said

“I’m not. I just don’t really know where to begin” he admitted

“You can do whatever you want,” Ahsoka said, slipping off his jacket, hanging it on the coatrack and stepping closer.

“Alright,” Rex said, cupping her face “just tell me if you disagree with anything”

“I will” she said, and she kissed his lips.

They were much softer than she expected, and the kiss made her stomach jump a little again. She put her arm around his neck pulled him in a little closer, hoping he’d deepen the kiss. He did, and slowly started feeling her up, sliding his hands over her lower back. 

“Yes,” she sighed, and Rex slid his hands lower, letting them slide below the rim of her skirt. She just kissed him more intensely to encourage him. He took the hint, and slid his hands under her skirt, playing with the band of her leggings.

“Can I take this off?” He asked 

“Yeah,” she said “What do you want to do?”

“I’d prefer to keep that a surprise,” he said, as he slipped her leggings down. 

“Alright,” she said, “I trust you. Do what you want to do”

“This,” he said, and he slipped his right hand between her legs. She closed her eyes as he teased her folds, and he smiled. 

His fingers touched her clit, and she gasped. 

“That’s spot, isn’t it?” Rex said with a grin

She nodded.

“Good,” he said, exploring her folds a bit, familiarizing himself with her anatomy. 

Then, he pushed her back towards the bed. She went with him, and hit the frame with the back of her knees.

“Lie down” he ordered, and she let herself fall onto the bed. He didn’t follow her right away, but pulled off his shirt and boots first, putting her sabers on the nightstand. She looked at his broad chest and strong arms expectantly, letting her gaze travel over his body.

“I assume you like what you see?” He asked, and she nodded. 

“Good. He smirked “let’s focus on getting you off then”

He pulled her to the edge, and he teased her folds with his fingers. 

“I could put them inside if you if you want to” he offered. 

“Okay,” she said. “Be careful though”

“First time?” He asked 

“Yeah,” she said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful”

She nodded and Rex slid his finger in slowly.

“You’re pretty wet already,” he said, as he slowly started pumping his finger in and out of her

“Let’s just say I’ve been looking forward to this since you offered to finger me back at 79’s” she admitted

“I mean, I wasn’t offering to finger you” he said

“Then what are you doing now?” She asked

“Getting you excited” he said

“For what?” She asked, even though she already had a pretty good idea. 

“This” he said, but to her surprise, he knelt down in front of her without removing his finger, and started lapping at her clit eagerly. 

“Rex!” She yelled out

“Stay quiet, cyare” he said as he moved to kissing her thigh. “I don’t want anyone who knows you’re my Commander to know what’s happening. And the walls aren’t exactly soundproof” 

“Don’t worry,” she said “I don’t wanna get you in trouble for this. Please keep going, it was so good”

“Yes sir,” he said

She rolled her eyes at that, but quickly closed them as Rex started eating her out again. He put her left leg over his shoulder, and held her in place with his left arm

“A little faster,” she moaned. 

He immediately obliged, and she could feel the pressure building in her stomach. 

“Don’t stop” she begged

Rex just kept going, and she grabbed his head as the pleasure washed over her.

She rode out her orgasm, grinding on his face as he continued eating her out, looking up at her to see her reaction.

After the last wave, she gently pushed him off of her and he let his fingers slide out as well. Rex laid down on his side next to her, watching her catch her breath. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked

She looked at him. “I thought that was obvious”

“I just wanted to make sure” he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. 

“Do you want me to take care of that?” She asked, gesturing at the bulge in his pants

“We’re even now,” he said “so you don’t have to”

“I want to, though” Ahsoka said, as she turned to her side as well, facing him

“Okay,” Rex said “I’m yours for tonight”

“Just for tonight?” She asked as she slipped her hand into his pants

“Maybe for forever,” Rex said. She found his dick and wrapped her hand around it “I don’t wanna make any major decisions when I’m tipsy and horny” 

“But sleeping with your Commanding Officer is okay?” She teased

“I gonna have to see how sober me feels about this in the morning. But if I’m gonna regret this I wanna make it worth it”

“You won’t regret it if it’s worth it” She said

“True.” He said “but losing our virginities might be a bit much”

“You’re right,” she said as she pulled his swollen member out of his pants “it’d love to someday, but sober and when I’m on some kind of birth control”

“You get it” Rex said as he pulled her in for another kiss. She could vaguely taste her own juices on him, and his dick was a little sticky from when he came in his pants earlier. Still, she stroked him eagerly. 

“Can I?” He asked as he looked at her chest

“Yes,” she said, and she opened her zipper with the force, and Rex pulled down her dress. 

“They’re beautiful” Rex said, before he pulled her close and started licking the area between her breasts

“Got a bit of an oral fixation I assume?” She said

“Yes,“ he said, before he latched onto her nipple

She upped her tempo and wrapped her other arm around his head

“Can I finish myself off?” He asked against her breasts “it’s faster that way” 

“Yeah,” she said, letting go of his cock.

Rex grabbed his member and started pumping rapidly, letting out a small grunt as he came all over his own abdomen. 

He breathed heavily, so Ahsoka leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Thank you,” he said, pressing a kiss to her chest.

“So... now what?” She asked

“Sleep here,” Rex said “I don’t want my brothers seeing us come out of here. It’ll be busy now, but they’ll all be gone next morning”

“Good idea,” She said, as she snuggled up close to him

Rex pulled her close and they drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I might write a chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I might write a sequel. No promises
> 
> Also yes, Rex is implying that she’s fine to drive even though she doesn’t have her drivers license on her either.


End file.
